Volatile RAM is often used as write cache in storage or processing systems. Although this has technical advantages, there is the significant disadvantage that if there is a loss of power before the data reaches the storage disk, then data can be lost before it has been safely stored. Various schemes to preserve the data are available. One such scheme uses high current battery systems to dump the data to disk, hopefully before the data is lost, or to maintain the contents until normal power is restored. None of these systems is perfect. For example, high current batteries might not be suitable for use in some environments due to the risk of fire, and there is still a risk that data will be lost due to a flat battery.